


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by Fangirlishere123



Series: Love Me Harder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Good Draco Malfoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishere123/pseuds/Fangirlishere123
Summary: River Lupin is a third year gryffindor, excited to start the year with her three best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when the Slytherin prince start taking interest in this Griffindor princess.





	

**([R](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=198151733#)iver Lupin's pov)(First Year!!!)**

I walked down platform 9 3/4 to the train with my Dad by my side. My parents were Remus and Allison Lupin but mum passed away when I was a baby, so she wasn't there. I was so nervous, I was going to Hogwarts for the first time. It's a wizarding school for young witches and wizards. We put my trunk and owl cage with my barn owl Stardust.

"Come on Riv. We don't want you to miss the train. Bye sweetheart, I love you. Your Mother, would be so proud of you."Dad said hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Bye Dad. I will be back at christmas."I said hopping on the train. I waved to him as the train start to move. I started to look around for somewhere to sit. I walked around and found a compartment with a black haired boy and red haired boy sitting. I knocked on the door, both of them turn, so I open the door.

"Hello, um do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full?"I asked them shyly.

"Not at all."They said at the same time. I walked in and sat beside the black haired boy. 

"I'm River Lupin but you can call me Riv."I said smiling at them.

"Ron Weasley."The redhead boy said also smiling.

"Harry Potter."The black hair boy said smiling. I felt my eyes widen.

"So, Dad was right."I whisper to myself. Harry and Ron heard me though.

"What do you mean 'Dad was right'?"Harry asked me sharing a confused look with Ron.

"My Dad said you were coming to Hogwarts but I didn't believe him."I told them. Both of them nodded as we heard a knock on the door. There was the trolley lady.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"The plump lady asked us.

"I'm all set."Ron said holding up a lumpy sandwich, I think. I pulled out a small amount of coins for a box of bertie botts every flavor beans.

"We'll take the lot."Harry said pulling a lot of coins out of his pockets. Both Ron and I looked wide eyed at him as he got us the candies.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------Time------Skip---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 We had been eating the treats Harry got us, when Ron's rat Scabbers came out. We all kinda of agreed that it was pathetic, so he(Ron) was going to turn it yellow with a spell his older brother George gave him, when a girl who looked our age with big brown curly hair came in.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."She asked us. We all shook our heads. She then notice Ron's wand.

"Oh you're doing magic, let's see then."She said to Ron. Ron then did the spell, which didn't sound like a spell. The girl then came in, sat down beside me and did a real spell which fixed Harry's glasses. I then notice her robes, that most likely a good idea.

"Holy cricket. You're Harry Potter. I've read about you. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?"She asked Ron and I.

"Ron Weasley."Ron said with a mouth full.

"River Lupin."I said smiling at her. I had a feeling that we are going to be really good friends.

"Pleasure. I would get into my robes, I expected us to be arriving soon."She said. I grabbed my clothes ignoring whatever Hermione said to Ron and followed her out of the room. I went to the bathroom and got changed. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone making us fall, with the unknown being on top of me.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happen."I blabbered from the ground. I looked up to see a boy with platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes. 

"Yeah, well next time watch where you are going, Mudblood."The boy said getting up. I got up too.

"I'll have you know, I'm a haft-blood."I said angrily, it wasn't like I care about my blood statue, it was he just assumed I was a muggle-born because I made us fall. Wow arse much.

"Whatever."He said walking away.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------Time-------Skip----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Draco Malfoy."Professor McGonagall said as the platinum jerk from the train went up.

"SLYTHERIN."yelled the hat as it barely touched his head.

"River Lupin."McGonagall said calling me up to the hat, I felt everyone eyes on me. I sat down on the seat up at the front. I felt McGonagall put the hat on my head.

_Hmmmm...Yes...Talent in this one...So much talent...Maybe a Hufflepuff like your mother or maybe a Griffindor like your father...So smart like both of them maybe Ravenclaw... And cunning like your father and his friends were maybe Slytherin... Ah, I know just where to put you._

"GRIFFINDOR."The hat yelled. I smiled, the house I wanted. I went over to the Griffindor table and watched my new friends get sorted into Griffindor with me.

**(Draco Malfoy's pov)**

McGonagall call River Lupin up to the hat. It was the girl from the train, who knocked me over. Soon the hat yelled Griffindor, great probably the cutest girl in my year and she a Griffendor. Wait what? What am I thinking. She a Griffindor she not cute at all. I can't think this way. Ugghhh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soooo this is something Im working hard and love dearly, please no hate.


End file.
